Juguemos a ser novios
by Blue Uchiha
Summary: Naruto y Hinata se sienten solos, ya que todos sus amigos y conocidos tienen novio o novia, por lo cual, ya no pasan tiempo con ellos, pero todo cambia cuando a Naruto se le ocurre un ¿Inocente? juego. Cap extra subido
1. Juguemos a ser novios

****************

**Juguemos a ser Novios**

**By Blue Uchiha**

************

* * *

Hola, a todos otra vez, si ya habian leido este capitulo sabran que fue muy corto, por lo cual decidi ampliarlo.

* * *

Narutoy Hinata están sentados en un parque un día.

Supongo que somos los únicos sin una cita, verdad Hinata?- pregunto el rubio- puedes creer, que hasta el amargado del teme salió con Sakura-chan

Etto, cr-reo que sí, todas mis amigas tienen novio y nosotros somos los únicos sin una persona especial en nuestras vidas.- contesto Hinata con un leve sonrojo en la mejillas-hum, que haremos, Naru-chan

¡Ya se! Hay que jugar un juego- propuso Naruto

¿Qué juego?- pregunto nerviosa la peli azul

Yo seré tu novio por 30 días y tú serás mi novia- dijo inocentemente Naruto

Naruto – susurro Hinata- como se te ocurre eso

Vamos, es una buena idea, además va a ser una buena forma de divertirnos

Mmm, yo creo que podria funcionar- dijo hinata con notable sonrijo, evitando titubiar- pero solo por un mes eh

Dia 1

En el parque de Konoha, se encuentran reunidos varios amigos, entre ellos Hinata y Naruto

chicos que les parece si vamos a ver una pelicula al cine de la esquina- propuso Sakura.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo, pero cuando se pusieron a escoger la que verian, al instante todas las mujeres pusieron su mejor cara a sus respectivos novios, por lo cual todos se fueron al cine y entraron aver "Un paseo para recordar" .

Pero en lo que esperaban a comprar los boletos la mayoria de dio cuenta de que Naruto y Hinata iban de la mano.

Al parecer Neji-kun ya tiene nuevo primo- dice Ino con picardia señalando las manos unidas de los dos.

Hinata se sonroja, e intenta soltar la mano de Naruto, pero el no lo perimte.

si, ayer le pedi que fuera mi novia, pero ¿eso no te molesta veradad Neji?- pregunto Naruto con una aparente tranquiliad, que no sentia para nada

No, me va a molestar, mientras no la hagas sufrir, N-a-r-u-to- respondio neji, con un tonito que logro que naruto temblara.

bueno, chicos ya dejen en paz a naruto y vamos a ver la pelicula- Sakura intento romper el momento de tension, entre el hyuga y el uzumaki.

todos entraron, y se acomodaron junto a us respectivas parejas, quedando asi:

Ino y Sai, Temari y Shikamaru, Neji y tenten, Sakura y Sasuke, y finalmente Hinata y Naruto.

Durante toda la pelicula cada chica abrazo a su novio.

Y justo cuando muere Jamie, Hinata derrama algunas lagrimas, y Naruto con mucha ternura se las limpia, y le da un beso en la frente. y finalmente la abraza mas fuerte.

**************************

* * *

**

En cuanto pueda subo la conti


	2. Tiempo de felicidad

****************

**Juguemos a ser Novios**

**By Blue Uchiha**

hola chicas estoy de vuelta con la segunda parte de esta historia, gracias por sus comentarios y alertas.

espero que les guste

* * *

**Día 4:**

Hinata estaba feliz de ser la novia de Naruto, por lo cual junto con sus amigas Ino, Sakura, Tenten y Temari, organizaron una salida sorpresa a sus novios y amigos.

La salida fue a una playa cercana a Konoha.

Durante el día se la pasaron nadando y riendo. Al atardecer Naruto la llevo a un faro que estaba cerca de ahí, y juntos contemplaron el atardecer.

**

* * *

Día 12:**

Una feria llego a Konoha, y todos fueron a divertirse junto con sus parejas.

Naruto invito a Hinata a la feria y entraron a la casa de terror…  
Hinata se asusto y agarro la mano de Naruto pero al mismo tiempo agarro la mano de alguien más y los dos rieron.

**

* * *

Día 15:**

Fueron con un adivino y le preguntaron consejos de su futuro y el adivino dijo 'tesoros míos, no mal gasten el tiempo que tienen juntos… pasen el resto de su tiempo juntos felices' y después lágrimas empezaron a salir de los ojos del adivino.

**

* * *

Día 20:**

Hinata invitó a Naruto a ver una estrella fugaz… Hinata deseo algo en voz baja para que Naruto no la escuchara.

* * *

**Día 28:**

Fueron a un lugar en autobús y como se estaba moviendo bruscamente el autobús se dieron su primer beso por accidente.

* * *

Si son de mexico sabran que el 16 salimos de vacaciones, por lo caul apartir de esa fecha voy a publicar varios proyectos que tengo en mente. se que este capi estuvo muy pequeño pero en el siguiente se los repondre

att. Blue Uchiha


	3. ¿Final de nuestro juego?

****************

**Juguemos a ser Novios**

**By Blue Uchiha

* * *

**

Hola a tods, regreso con el penultimo capitulo de esta historia

* * *

**Dia 29:**

Naruto y Hinata se sentaron en el mismo parque donde decidieron jugar siendo novios.

Estoy cansado-dice Naruto- ¿quieres algo de tomar? Voy a ir a la tienda que esta aquí abajo.  
Jugo de manzana- pide Hinata- por favor

* * *

15 minutos después

Un joven se acerco a Hinata.

¿Conoces a Naruto?- pregunta  
si- responde Hinata- ¿por que?

Es que un conductor borracho lo atropelló y esta en una situación muy crítica en el hospital.

* * *

Hinata se dirige al hospital, ahí se encuentra a sus amigos todos le dan palabras de aliento.

El doctor sale del cuarto de emergencias y le enseña a Hinata un jugo de manzana y una carta.  
Lo encontramos en su bolsillo- le dice y vuelve a entrar al cuarto

Hinata lee la carta y dice:  
_'Estos últimos días me e dado cuanta que eres una chica muy bonita. Y creo que me estoy enamorando de ti y antes de que el juego termine te quiero pedir que seas mi novia para siempre… _

_Te amo Hinata…'_

Hinata desgarra el papel y grita

NO TE PUEDES MORIR NARUTO…YO TE AMO..RECUERDAS CUANDO VIMOS LA ESTRELLA FUGAS YO DESEE QUE ESTE JUEGO NUNCA ACABARA.  
POR FAVOR NO ME DEJES… ¡YO TE AMO! …NO ME PUEDES HACER ESTO.

Y del cuarto se oye la voz alarmada de una enfermera

Doctor el paciente acaba de sufrir un paro cardiaco.

Y era el **día 30…**

* * *

Ojo, como dije este es el PENULTIMO capitulo, asi que no intente matarme he, que aun mi loca cabecita tiene muchas ideas.

ya enserio se que muchas me pidieron que no pasara esto, pero yo ya tenia una vaga idea de lo que queria, repito, o aclaro tal vez muchas ya hayan leido una historia similar, pero este fic es como una adaptacion. asi que ya saben para que luego no me anden reclamando.

Por ultimo gracias a todos los que me dejaron un comentario o una alerta, enserio mil gracias

att. blue uchiha


	4. Fin del juego

hola, a todas, antes que nada feliz año, espero que todos sus deseos y propositos se cumpla, y como regalo les traigo el ultimo capitulo de esta historia, primero lean y despues se aceptan las amenazas de muerte

* * *

**Diez años después**

En un cuarto decorado exquisitamente se ve una cama matrimonial, la cual esta ocupada ya que entre las sabanas blancas se ven la siluetas de dos cuerpo, la luz que entra por la ventana hace que una joven intente protegerse la cara con su mano, pero no lo logra completamente por lo cual sus ojos color perla se abrieron y con cariño voltearon a ver al pequeño bulto que estaba a un lado de ella, con cuidado quito la sábado y dejo a la vista un pequeño niño de al menos un año, el cual tenia un hermoso cabello negro azulado.

Duerme, mi pequeño Daisuke, que hoy será un día pesado, por fin tu papá va a regresar de su viaje de negocios- dijo la ojiperla, al tiempo que se levantaba y ponía algunos cojines al rededor del pequeño y se metía a bañar.

* * *

Después de unos minutos la joven ya estaba vestida con un pantalón color negro, una blusa color blanca de cuello de tortuga y con mangas largas, la cual queda perfectamente ceñida su cuerpo y hacia resaltar su atractiva figura, para finalizar tenia puestas unas botas de gamuza negra.

De repente sonó el teléfono y lo tomo antes de que el sonido despertara al bebé.

¿Diga?-

Si, no te preocupes, el sigue dormido, pero dime que ha pasado-

Después de unos instantes colgó, dejo caer el teléfono al mismo tiempo que ella caída de rodillas y se llevaba la mano izquierda a la boca, visiblemente afectada por la noticia que le acaban de dar, al hacer este gesto se pudo ver que en su mano tenia una alianza matrimonial de oro blanco.

No puede ser después de tanto tiempo- decía y pequeñas lágrimas salían de sus ojos

Con determinación se paro, limpio sus lagrimas, se puso una chaqueta negra, tomo al niño y evitando despertarlo lo abrazo y cogió una pañalera, salió de su casa, para dirigirse al garaje, para ser precisos a un auto negro, ahí subió la pañalera y coloco con cuidado al niño en el asiento trasero de forma que no se cayera, después de unos minutos de conducir se encontraba frente al hospital Konoha

* * *

Dentro del hospital, se dirigió a una oficina con la leyenda "Dra. Haruno", toco y al escuchar un pase, entro.

Hinata- dijo y abrazo a la chica, evitando despertar al niño- fue una sorpresa para todos, en este instante una enfermera le esta aplicando un suero, y dentro de unos instantes podrás pasarlo a ver, yo ya lo revise y esta perfectamente, pero no deja de preguntar por ti

Sakura, como crees que reaccione al saber todo lo que ha pasado-

Mira, hina, no lo vas a saber si no se lo dices, déjame a Daisuke y tú lo vas ver-

Está bien-

* * *

Hinata se encontraba frente a una puerta con cuidado la abrió y entro, frente a ella había un joven en cama, el cual en ese instante, solo tenia un suero conectado a su muñeca, una imagen muy diferente a otras veces en que la peli azul lo había visitado

Na-Naruto-kun-dijo la ojiperla

Hinata, enserio eres tu?-

Si Naruto-kun- contesto al momento de sentarse en la cama

Ha pasado mucho tiempo verdad?- pregunto nervioso el rubio

Si, han pasado 10 largos años- dijo suspirando Hinata- en los que han ocurrido muchas cosas

En ese instante, Naruto pudo ver la argolla matrimonial de Hinata

Ya veo, han ocurrido muchas cosas- comento el rubio sintiéndose de pronto perturbado

Naruto, durante este tiempo yo hice muchas cosas de las que no me arrepiento, pero de una si me siento culpable-dijo viendo a los ojos- hace 2 años yo me tuve que ir a ver unos asuntos de la empresa Hyuuga a Suna, al principio intente aplazar ese viaje, pero como dueña no me pude rehusar durante mucho tiempo, y ahí conocí a una persona

Para Hinata, no necesitas darme explicaciones, tú puedes hacer lo que quieras, al fin y acabo nada te ata a mí- dijo con tristeza el rubio

No, si hay algo que me ata a ti, una carta y un juego-

Pero eso fue hace 10 años-

Tal vez pero aun así, me atan a ti al igual que mis sentimientos- dijo al momento de quitarse el anillo y entregárselo a Naruto, el cual dudo en tomar, pero cundo lo hizo y leyó un pequeño grabo

Eso significa que si me quieres?-

No Naruto, yo no te quiero yo te amo-

En ese momento la tímida Hinata tomo entre sus manos y beso los labios de Naruto

* * *

Por una pequeña abertura de la puerta Sakura y Sasuke, observaban la escena, ella tenía en manos a un niño el cual iba despertando y mostraba sus hermosos ojos esmeralda

Mamá- fue lo que dijo al ver a la pelirosa

* * *

al terminar el beso, naruto le volvio a poner el anillo a Hinata

¿que tq parece si jugamos a ser esposos?

**FIN**

**

* * *

espero que les haya gustado, en mi perfil les dejo la imagen del anillo, es importante que lo vean  
**


	5. Cap extra

****************

**Juguemos a ser Novios**

**By Blue Uchiha

* * *

**

hola, bueno despues de algun tiempo, regraso con este pequeño capitulo, el cual es una explicacion del anillo de hinata y del bebe, espero que les guste, y no se les olvide leer, la nota final

* * *

**(2 años antes de la recuperación de Naruto)**

En la oficina del presidente de la corporación Hyuuga se encuentran Neji y Hinata

Neji, escúchame bien yo no pienso ir a la reunión de socios en Suna, te recuerdo que se va a encontrar presente Akasuna Sasori, y si mal no recuerdas en la junta pasada casi me propuso matrimonio, alegando que se haría una fusión mas fácil de las corporaciones que representamos- dijo enojada Hinata

Lo se hina, pero también sabes que es imposible que faltes a esa junta al ser una de las socias mayoritarias de la corporación, se que te desagrada Sasori, pero recuerda que esa fusión es importante, y también que es mas fácil hacer la fusión por medio de un matrimonio, y estando Hanabi casada, y yo comprometido con Tenten, y al menos que tu te consigas un prometido en menos de una semana, veo imposible que Akasuna te deje en paz- contesto Neji

Pero desde el momento en que su primo menciono _"menos que tu te consigas un prometido"_ la mente de Hinata ya estaba formando un plan, pero para eso requería la ayuda de su amiga Sakura

Ya entendí primito, y no te preocupes que yo iré a esa junta- y diciendo esto la Hyuuga salió de la empresa para dirigir al hospital de Konoha, al llegar ahí, saludo a las enfermeras que se encontraba a su paso, ya que era muy común que la ojiperla fuera al hospital por lo menos una vez al día y no específicamente a ver a su amiga Sakura, sino a ver a su novio el cual llevaba 8 años en coma.

Toco en la puerta correspondiente al consultorio de su amiga, pero no se espero lo que vio, frente a ella su amiga observada detenidamente algo que tenia en sus manos y por lo que Hinata podía apreciar la pelirosa estaba llorando

Sakura, que te paso?- pregunto y se acerco a su amiga

Sakura, desde hace un año ya no era Haruno sino Uchiha, por lo cual era raro verla llorando ya que su esposo no permitía que nada le causara alguna tristeza, pero cuando Hinata quedo al frente de ella y vio lo que sostenía en su manos no puedo evitar abrazarla

Felicidades, Sakura por tu embarazo, Sasuke estará feliz cuando se entere- si, en la mano de la pelirosa estaba una prueba de embarazo positiva

Gracias, hina, eres la primera en saberlo- dijo Sakura dejando la prueba en su escritorio y correspondiendo el abrazo de su amiga.

Me alegra escucharlo, y espero que yo sea la madrina de ese bebe eh- comento la ojiperla

Si, y disculpa si te pregunto a que se debe tu visita, en la mañana ya habías venido a ver a Naruto- dijo desconcertada y feliz la pelirosa

Es cierto, venia a pedirte tu ayuda-

Tú dirás-

Necesito que me acompañes con el diseñador de tu amigo de compromiso y de matrimonio-

Y eso, ah ya se de seguro quieres un diseño exclusivo para los anillos de Neji y Tenten-

No es eso, necesito un anillo de compromiso para mi?-

No me digas que piensas…- Sakura no pudo terminar su oración porque fue interrumpida

No es lo que crees Sakura, sabes que a pesare de los años yo sigo amando a Naruto, pero te acuerdas que hace poco algunos socios de la corporación vivieron a una junta aquí- Sakura asunto con la cabeza- pues va a ver una junta en Suna en una semana, y va a estar el molesto de Sasori

Comprendo, el tipo que casi te pidió matrimonio- la Hyuuga solo asintió-no te preocupes, en unos minutos vamos con ese joyero y veras que te hara un diseño precioso

* * *

espero que les haya gustado, el bebé era de sakura y sasuke, pero como dije el padre se habia ido a una reunion de trabajo fuera de Konoha, y sakura siendo doctora tenia guardia en el hospital, por ello la madrina, Hinata, fue la que se encargo de cuidarlo.

Y respecto al anillo se podria decir que fue una forma de alejar al molesto de sasori, ya que Hinata en ningun moiento dejo de querer a Naaruto.

Bueno aclaradas las dudas, les informo que el finde semana proximo, voy a subir una nueva histrioa, que se llamara CEREZO DE CRISTAL, por el momento les puedo decir que la protagonista sera Sakura, pero aun no tengo claro quien sera el galan oficial de sakura, solo se que esta entre en Sasuke y Gaara, cuando empiecen a leer la historia, y conforme vaya avenzando ustedes podran dejar su opinion acerca de cual es la mejor pareja, ya que solo por esta vez yo no decidire, la que va a decidir es mi hermana, y para ello necesita saber la opinion de ustedes

Hasta el proximo fin de samana

att. Blue Uchiha


End file.
